1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for fluids. More precisely, this invention provides a connector for the transmission of low-pressure fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that within many areas of industry, and in particular the automobile industry, systems for the transmission of low-pressure fluids are currently in use.
This system's capacity for transmission is guaranteed by way of a fastened brace attached to a screw that compresses the joint or eye-shaped connector between two tempered copper washers.
In this way, a rigid joint is created that prevents the fluids inside to escape.
The above-described type of joint, while being fairly satisfactory from the functional point of view, does however have the disadvantage of requiring a pair of strong fastenings, and manual dexterity on the part of the operator who, in the mounting phase, must assemble with great care and skill the various parts one with another before beginning the installation.
It follows from this that the assembly and installation of the known type of joint takes a long time and that a fluid-tight seal is not always perfectly achieved.